


Of Gods and Men

by syrafay



Series: Of Gods and Men [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrafay/pseuds/syrafay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has achieved everything he wanted, avenging his mother, replacing his father, becoming King of Asgard...but there's one thing left that Loki has decided he can't live without. Taking Tony Stark for his very own proves pretty easy too, that is, until his brother, Thor, stumbles unwittingly onto the scene of the crime and ends up getting swept up in the drama as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> The story begins with the Marvel universe movie plot as it stands at the end of Thor: The Dark World and the end of Iron Man 3, except Thor does not return to Jane Foster in this AU. As a Loki/Tony Stark/Thor romance, expect steamy scenes and lots of Stark snark. This is rated E for sexual content, some violence, and language. This set of chapters is only Part 1 of a serial, so keep an eye out for the other parts.

Loki sat on the throne of Asgard and tried his kingly best to feign interest in the goings-on through the meeting with his advisors. While he greatly enjoyed the power he wielded, he had not quite expected the utter boredom associated with things not of great import to the Nine Realms. Honestly, as soon as he had a chance, he would begin a system of delegation. There were some small details that honestly didn’t need the King’s attention; it was that simple. Of course, any reformations he enacted would need to be slow and carefully planned. As he was wearing the form of Odin the idiot, there was only so much he could do at a time without raising suspicion. Fortunately, he did have Frigga’s death to excuse any changes in overall policy.

The thought of his mother’s untimely demise brought a pang to Loki’s heart. He had loved her. He had loved Frigga, the only mother he could ever imagine, and though vengeance had been wrought upon the dark elves for their miscalculated attack, he was still uneasy with his grief. Additionally, the second skin that was his royal disguise was itchy and confining. Loki needed a break, and he needed one soon.

“I will consider everything brought to my attention this day. For now, I encourage you to rest and find entertainment in the banquet hall. We yet have much to discuss, and I would not have a mistake made from mere weariness.” His vassals obeyed Loki’s clear dismissal and left him alone. 

King. Loki was King of Asgard. He had everything he ever desired, but there was still some unrest, some new desire niggling at the back of his mind and driving him near insanity’s edge. There was another, drenched in grief as he was yet still unbroken, one worthy of an Asgardian King, and it was time Loki made his sentiments known on the subject.

***

Ice slid across amber liquid to clink against glass as it swirled in his hand. Tony Stark, bachelor fucking billionaire, had been staring at the hypnotic eddying for longer than he cared to mark the time passing. Around him, the ever infamous Stark Tower had reduced itself to a ghost town shrouded with dust. It had been Pepper’s inherent ability to manage the chaos that was Tony Stark that kept things running smoothly in his empire. Now, the dust was just another reminder he was on his own.

Tony supposed he could have found some maid to be responsible for the cleanliness part of his functionality, but he didn’t want anyone near him, didn’t want anyone seeing how Pepper’s death had truly affected him. He was too arrogant, too proud to display his vulnerability openly. The drinking, the anonymous sex, the recklessness. That was all Tony Stark pre-Pepper. No one would suspect it came from his ever-pressing need to drown away his memories. He’d already been in a bad place after New York, struggling with his demons, but now. Now he didn’t know he’d care if he just ceased to exist. 

Completely irritated with his grief and mopey existence, Tony had thrown himself into a new project. Out of loyalty to Pepper, he had destroyed every suit, even went so far as to complete the surgery that would remove his dependence on the arc reactor. What that meant for Iron Man, however, was he needed a new set of armor, just one, with its own arc reactor.

Looking up from his glass of thick, syrupy whiskey, Tony eyed the finished product in its pretty glass case. He hadn’t put it on yet, had let J.A.R.V.I.S take over all the beta testing and trial runs. He would have to try it himself soon. His engineer mind would not allow him to leave such perfection incomplete or even unused, but it wasn’t time yet. Wasn’t time.

He was thinking too coherently. Throwing back the rest of his drink, Tony pushed himself up from his slumped position on the floor and stumbled his way over to the well-stocked bar. He moved to pour more of the whisker into his glass but realized only as a thin sliver of gold dripped over the ice that the fifth he’d been nursing was empty. Releasing a slurred batch of curse words, Tony slid around the bar and went clumsily clinking through the top shelf choices, trying to decide if he should continue with whiskey or pick another hard liquor to become his friend for the night.

“Since you’re already there, do you mind pouring that drink you owe me? I find myself in need of a pick-me-up.” Tony didn’t quite freeze, but he did slow his movements to a glacier pace. Turning slowly, he was surprised to find the God of Mischief standing cool and collected a mere 20 feet away.

“Huh. That’s new,” was all Tony said before turning back to making his drink. He decided to stick with whiskey and found a good bottle, pouring it into his glass almost immediately.

“New? I believe you’ve seen me before, Anthony. In fact, I was in this room not too long ago, speaking to you…that is, before a green pest came and rudely interrupted us.” Tony waved a hand as she took a long sip from his glass, gulping it down before answering.

“Sure, sure. I’ve seen you before, but you haven’t appeared like this before. I may be piss drunk most of the time, but I’d remember if I’d hallucinated the God of Mischief. You’re pretty hard to forget, Chuckles.” Loki merely smiled his coldly amused smile.

“As are you, Anthony Stark, Man of Iron.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Tony, having finished his drink, poured another one and took the initial sip into his mouth with no small amount of relish. “So why you? Why this time?”  
“You honestly believe me to be some sort of hallucination, don’t you…” Tony shrugged.

“You’re dead. Thor reported it to S.H.I.E.L.D, and while I wasn’t actually there for the meeting, words gets around, especially when a mortal enemy dies in a blaze of heroic sacrifice.” Loki chuckled at that. Despite everything he’d done, all the betrayal and deception, it had still been so easy to deceive his golden brother. Easier than it really should have been. Anyone around him should really know not to trust their eyes. For Asgard’s sake, he’d just finished pulling the strings of the dark elves with his illusory talents.

“That may be, but consider for a moment, Anthony, what if I was still alive?” It was Tony’s turn to laugh, though the sound was bitterly ironic.

“My first question would be why would you visit me? I’m not exactly Avenger material anymore. It wouldn’t be a challenge for you to destroy me, but why? Your brother is all happy and goo-goo-eyed with his little piece of tail. Isn’t it your life’s mission to destroy his happiness or something?”

“A fair point. Very astute, although I will tell you I’ve been keeping an eye on them, and there may be a little trouble in paradise. Still, that’s beside the point. I didn’t come here to destroy you, Man of Iron. That’s the farthest thing from my intention.” Tony, who was only half paying attention, raised a lazy eyebrow.

“So what? You really just wanted a drink?” Tony held up his half-empty glass, prepared to drink from the bottle if his hallucination insisted on sharing. Loki took the proffered glass and swirled the liquid.

“No, no, though the offer is appreciated.” Loki drained the cup easily then approached Tony’s side. Assuming the man wanted a refill, Tony moved to pour another for him, but Loki brushed it away, ignoring as the bottle slipped from Tony’s hand and shattered on the floor. Before he could splutter with righteous indignation, Loki placed his empty glass on the counter behind Tony, cupped his rough, unshaven face, and leaned in close, pressing their lips together.

The kiss began softly, at first. It wasn’t tender, but it was slow and measuring as Loki took his time tasting. Tony didn’t react at first, not able to absorb what was happening, but when his alcohol muddled brain caught up to reality, he began to struggle. Fruitlessly. Instead of breaking the kiss, Tony’s struggling marked a change in its nature. Loki released Tony’s face, caught his wildly thrashing arms, and moved forward until Tony was thoroughly trapped between Loki’s body and the counter, his wrists consequently pinned to his sides by the steel grip of the God’s embrace.

When Tony could move no more than the smallest wriggle, Loki concentrated on deepening his kiss, slipping his tongue into his partner’s mouth with relish and using it to explore until the taste of alcohol faded and left Tony experiencing only the taste of Loki. Finally, when the God of Mischief had taken his fill, he pulled back, kiss-reddened lips turned up in a dark and gratified smile.

“I came here, Anthony Stark, Man of Iron, to possess you.” For several long moments, the two men just stared at each other, one smugly satisfied and the other shocked into frozen stillness. Then, Tony’s eyes rolled back, and he collapsed with all the grace of a fainting elephant. Smile widening, Loki caught Tony’s limp form in his arms, cradling the unconscious man’s head against his chest. All things considered, his coming to claim Tony had gone a lot better than he’d expected it would, and with the man unconscious, it would be easy to slip back into Asgard, stow his prize in his royal chambers, and make a quick public appearance before anyone had noticed their illustrious leader had gone. It was turning out to be a very good day.

***

“I’ve had enough, Thor,” Jane said, arms folded across her chest as she used her body to block the golden-haired God from gaining entrance to her apartment.

“Jane, please. Let me-”

“No!” The interruption was short and sparking with fury. “I can’t do this. In some strange way, I think it was easier when you were away. I could idealize any relationship we might have that way, but you are insanely jealous. You’re never around when I need you because you’re off fighting some distant battle, and when all this is over, I’ll just be a blip on the long expanse of your lifetime.”

“But it’s the blip I’ll value more than all else. Please, Jane. I cannot be without you.”

“I said no, Thor. I can’t live like this, an addict waiting days, weeks, months or even years before my next fix. It’s not a normal life, and that’s what I want.”

“Jane-”

“Goodbye, Thor.” The door closed, and Thor was cut off from the one thing he wanted most. He could easily break it down, demand that she accept the terms of their relationship, but he’d grown enough to know that wouldn’t be right and wouldn’t lead to the happiness he yearned for. He couldn’t resist, however, slamming one enraged fist into the drywall across the hall from her door.   
Once the burst of anger was over with, Thor dislodged his hand from the wall, brushed the white dust from his knuckled, and trudged outside. Looking at the sky, he found his destination, summoned the energy of the Bifröst, and let loose, the only memory of his presence an intricate circular burn into the concrete.

Thor nodded Heimdall in passing, too preoccupied with his own morose thoughts to grant anything more formal than faint awareness. The guardian, having seen everything as he always did, left the God to his own musings and continued to watch the heavens. Thor wandered aimlessly through Asgard, his shuffling feet and distant eyes a clear sign to any who considered approaching him that it was not the time.

After a time, Thor became more aware of himself and realized he was heading towards his mother’s bedchambers. He knew she would not be there to grant him the peace and comfort he truly needed, but he could not bring himself to turn away. The well-familiar route passed by quickly, and he soon found entrance to the room. 

Though he was still a bit absentminded, Thor noticed something was off right away. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but his gait turned into one of determination as he approached the alcove that held his mother’s bed. All at once, he realized there was a figure upon it. Drawing closer, he inhaled a surprised breath to find the figure to be Anthony Stark of Earth, one of the last people he’d ever expect to stumble upon in Asgard, especially in the privacy of his recently deceased mother’s bedchambers. He reached forward, intent on shaking the mortal awake, but a hand clamped over his mouth, startling him.

“As always, brother. You have the most terrible timing.” Then a sharp pain sliced inward from the back of his head, and Thor descended into blackness just as he recognized the voice that had hissed at him as Loki’s.


	2. Dangerous Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Thor and Tony wake up and find themselves in a compromising position and seeing no way to get themselves out of it. Meanwhile, Loki, still posing as the King of Asgard, delights in his prisoners.

Tony stirred, and the tiny movement brought an immediate whirling pain to his head followed by a severe case of queasiness. Familiar with the hangover drill by this point, he stopped moving immediately and began to take deep breaths, imagining them filling his roiling stomach until the nausea was entirely overcome by oxygen. Once he managed to control his stomach and damp down the pain his head, Tony cracked one eye, closing it again when light pierced through the small opening and made his temples throb. 

“How are you fairing, Man of Iron?” The voice was nothing more than a murmur, but Tony winced regardless. He didn’t recognize the voice, but he was too wrapped in his own pain to care who it belonged to.

“Like shit,” Tony grumbled. He lifted a hand to bring it over to shield his eyes, but his wrists were jerked backward, held in place by bands of cold metal around his wrists. Restraints? He hadn’t let anyone put restraints on him since…well, it was too long ago to remember. Again, Tony cracked open his eyes, forcing his way past the spear of pain to acclimate his pupils to the light and allow him to open his eyes all the way.

He didn’t recognize where he was, and though the bed he lay in had silk sheets and the most comfortable mattress he’d ever dreamed of, the knowledge that he had no idea where he’d ended up the night before left him feeling a bit unsettled. He should really pull back his drinking if this was going to become a regular occurrence. Tony thought back, trying to recall his last memory. Drinking, looking at the suit, drinking more, then…

“Well, you look surprising well for how you must be feeling. Really, this kind of over-indulgence is bad for you, Anthony. You’ll kill yourself if you keep going like this.” Loki, Tony thought, his gaze snapping to the other man’s dark one as the events of the night before came flooding back. With one sharp yank against the cuffs at his wrists, Tony attempted to sit up, but he only flattened onto the bed once more.

“Loki,” he growled, as irritated with his own weakness as with the God of Mischief. “What the fuck are you up to, and what plan could possibly need you to shove your tongue down my throat, you maniac?” Loki clucked his tongue and shook his head, placing a cool hand on Tony’s forehead before speaking.

“Calm yourself, Anthony. Thrashing about like that cannot be helping your head. I imagine it must be pounding something fierce after your alcoholic stunt last night.” Tony tried to turn his head away and break skin contact with the lunatic, but Loki caught his chin and forced him to stay put. “What did I say about thrashing?”

“Fuck you,” Tony hissed, glaring at Loki with all the fierceness he could muster. 

“All in due time, Anthony. All in due time.” Loki’s voice was dripping with an assured innuendo that sent a chill down Tony’s spine, but before he could react, Loki said, “Now, hush. I would call in a healer, but no one can know you’re here. Not yet. So this aspirin will have to do.” Still holding Tony’s chin in his hand, Loki shoved two white pills past his prisoner’s lips. Snatching a water cup from the bedside table, Loki took a mouthful then bent over Tony, pressing their lips together and releasing the sweet liquid directly into Tony’s mouth.

Tony attempted to spit out both the pills and the water, but Loki’s lips remained there, his tongue probing the pills down Tony’s throat until the man was forced to swallow. Smiling against Tony’s mouth, Loki turned his attention to kissing at his leisure. It was only when he felt himself starting to get hard that he pulled back with a sigh. 

“If only I could have more time with you. Unfortunately, I have duties to attend to.” Loki stood, but Tony hadn’t had his say yet.

“What the fuck! What did I say about tonguing my throat?! Seriously, what the fuck are you up to?! This is twisted. Even for you. No end game could possibly justify this.” Loki only smiled, tilting his head to look up and down Tony’s body, making the chained man realize he wasn’t wearing any clothes or even covered in a sheet.

“Haven’t you figured it out yet? You are my end game, in this case.” Leaving a stunned Tony behind him, Loki turned to the door, his appearance melting into that of the Great Odin. Despite taking on the appearance of his father, however, Loki couldn’t completely rid himself of his smile.

Once Loki had left, Tony took the opportunity to look around, hoping to find the means of his escape. He was, as he already knew, chained to a magnificent med, but he hadn’t realized the frame was made of pure gold until that moment. Whistling in reluctant awe, he swept his gaze over the luxurious room, almost choking when it snagged on a familiar figure. 

Against the opposite wall hung a chained and unconscious Thor, his read cloak swirling about his feet to a slight breeze coming in from the window. Shaking off the unsettling sight of the chained golden-haired God, Tony whistled, attempting to wake his silent companion up. When the whistling didn’t work, Tony shimmied a pillow to the foot of the bed, picked it up with his unchained feet, and hurled it in Thor’s direction. He missed by at least 2 feet but refused to give up, repeating the process until a pillow his Thor directly in the face. At first, the only response was a protesting grunt, but after a few moments, Thor began to stir, his eyes fluttering open.

“What in the Nine Realms…” Thor’s head jerked up as he remembered what had happened. “Loki!”

“Yeah, your brother’s alive. Great job checking his pulse. Really. Bang up job. You should get a metal or something.” Thor’s eyes narrowed in sudden anger, but they widened when he found the source of the voice chained up and naked on the bed. The night before, he’d only been laying there, and Thor thought for sure he’d been wearing clothes.

“Anthony, why are you naked and chained to my mother’s bed?”

“Why don’t you ask your twisted fucking brother? Apparently he gets his rocks off on some Rihanna S&M bee-bop.” Thor’s brows furrowed in confusion, but he skipped past the words he was unfamiliar with straight to the heart of the confusing matter.

“Are you saying Loki did this to you? Why?”

“Gee, Thor, I don’t know. He chained you up too, but your clothes are still on. Why did he rape my mouth, twice by the way? And why in the hell would he say I was his endgame?” Thor seemed to realize for the first time that he was chained. Frowning at his wrists stretched above his head, he opened one hand towards the sky, silently calling for his hammer, but a jingle of chains distracted him. Looking around for the source, he finally saw his hammer. It was strapped to a column with another set of chains and could not seem to get itself free. 

“This is unacceptable!” Thor roared, his anger burning to heights he hadn’t felt in a long while.

“You’re telling me? Look, he’s your brother. Can you guess what he’s up to? Maybe it will help us escape.” Thor looked at Tony with an obviously dumbfounded expression. 

“I know not my brother’s motivations, Anthony. Elsewise I would have long ago learned how to appease him and end our pointless feud. What is more, without my hammer, I cannot release us from these bonds. We are stuck until Loki’s whims force him to stumble in a way of which we can take advantage.”

“Oh, good. So let’s just sit around with our dicks out and wait for the lunatic to make the next move. Solid plan, big guy.”

***

As it turned out, the two men didn’t have to wait long. Loki completed his business as Odin with as much speed as he could manage with dignity. By mid-day, he’d dismissed his vassals and advisors and returned to the bedchambers holding Tony and his errant brother with a platter of food a mere 5 hours after he’d left. He found his delicious prisoner dozing lightly on the bed, but his brother was wide awake, eyes glinting with rage. The golden-haired God opened his mouth to speak, but as quickly as he could, Loki placed the tray on a table, pulled out a familiar metal object, and strapped it over his brother’s mouth.

“Do you recognize this brother?” Loki asked with cheer, trailing his finger along the top of the device and over Thor’s stubble roughened skin. “It’s the gag you so generously used on me during my capture. I wasn’t going to use it so quickly, but I’m in too good a mood to allow your blathering to ruin it for me.” Officially dismissing Thor’s presence, Loki picked up the tray of food once more and made his way to the bed.

Tony hadn’t stirred when Loki spoke to Thor, but the dipping of the mattress as the dark-haired God sat was enough to wake him. His eyes found Loki in a matter of heartbeats, and his disgust flared.

“What are you here for this time? Another tongue lashing?”

“Ah, Anthony. I do like your wit.” Loki leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Tony’s lips before turning his attention to the tray. “I actually brought food. I figured you must me hungry and wanted to treat you to a small feast.” The sight of the piled food did indeed make Tony’s mouth water, but he shook his head stubbornly.

“I’m good, thanks.”

“There is no need for modesty. Here. I shall feed you.” Without waiting for permission, Loki picked up a bit of meat and slipped it between Tony’s lips. Tony made to spit it out, but Loki clucked his tongue and shook his head. “If you don’t swallow that, I’ll make you swallow something else, and I think you’d like that even less.” Tony shuddered at Loki’s wicked grin and began to eat what he was given. 

As the meal progressed, Loki alternating between feeding Tony a bite and taking one for himself, Thor grew unwillingly hungry chained as he was against the wall. Finally, his stomach rumbled, and Loki looked over his shoulder, laughing softly.

“And so the God of Thunder finally speaks. I don’t suppose you want me to feed you as well, dear brother?” Thor merely growled in response through the metal gag, but Loki threw his head back and laughed.

“Well, I suppose this is good timing regardless. I must return for another meeting, and our dearest Anthony isn’t finished eating.” Walking over to Thor, Loki unhooked Thor’s handcuffs from the wall and led him over to Tony’s side, attaching them to the frame so Thor was kneeling beside the bed on the floor and removing the contraption over his mouth. “It’s nice to see you so docile, brother.” Tony raised an eyebrow, silently questioning what exactly was making the golden-haired God so complacent, but Thor shook his head.

“You may eat, but be sure to feed Anthony as well. He’ll need his strength.” With a skip to his step, Loki turned and left the room once more. Thor and Tony watched each other in silence for several moments, unsure how to deal with one another so close, especially with Tony so exposed. Sighing, Thor picked up a morsel of bread and held it to Tony’s lips.

“You don’t have to feed me,” Tony objected, turning his head slightly.

“My brother was correct, though not for the reasons he suspects. You need your strength if we are to escape.”

“Why don’t you just break your chains? You’re no Hulk, but I know how strong you are.” Thor shook his head and looked at the cuffs around his wrists with irritation.

“These cuffs are the ones we used to bind Loki at the moment of his capture in New York. They sap and Asgardian of their strengths and talents. I might as well be a mortal with what I have at my disposal now.” Looking up, Thor focused his gaze on Anthony with an intensity that made the mortal slightly uncomfortable.

“You have always been this way, Anthony. Despite your weak though well-toned mortal physique, your mind is almost beyond compare. We will need it if we are to escape, so you need to eat.” Holding the bread to Tony’s lips once more, Thor raised an eyebrow. 

Somewhat miffed, Tony took the bread into his mouth, and as he did, his lips brushed over Thor’s fingertips. The sensation brought sudden awareness of the softness of Tony’s lips to the God of Thunder, but he cleared his throat and continued to parcel the rest of the food between them, bite by bite. As they reached the end of the meal, Tony became less self-conscious and just took the food as it came. Once, however, his tongue flicked out to lick a few crumbs off of his lips and teased the pad of Thor’s index finger.

Thor inhaled a breath and pulled back, setting the platter back onto the table, the length of the chain attaching his cuffs to the bed giving him more range of motion than he would have expected. Tony’s eyes raised at the sudden jerky movement, unaware what his tongue had done.

“You okay, big guy?”

“I am quite well, Man of Iron. You should sleep and regain energy.” Tony grimaced.

“I hate to ask, but do you mind pulling the blanket out from underneath me and putting it on top of me. I’m a little cold, and I just really don’t like this chained and naked thing.” Thor nodded jerkily and tugged at the blanket to get it out from beneath his imprisoned friend. He went to pull the blanket up, but given the angle of the chain and how his wrists were pinned together, he couldn’t avoid touching Tony as well. Thor inhaled as his hands brushed the skin of Tony’s thigh, his ridged stomach then muscled chest. The God’s sudden awareness of the other man’s body flooded through him, and he was glad when Tony’s naked form was well covered.

“Thanks,” Tony said, still unaware of the direction of Thor’s attention, and he promptly fell asleep, his golden friend watching over him red and flustered.


	3. Taking Things in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, ever true to his title, plays a little more mischief, and after a confusing night passes, he leaves Tony and Thor in a bit of a quandary. Thor makes an unbelievable offer, and Tony accepts.

When Tony woke, the sun was setting over Asgard, and Thor was still chained to the bed frame looking decidedly uncomfortable. With a yawn, Tony frowned at his golden-haired friend, shaking his head to clear it of the last vestiges of sleepiness.

“Hey,” he greeted with a huge yawn, “You know, if you get uncomfortable down there, you can always climb up here. I can’t really move over, but it’s a huge bed. There’s plenty of room.” Thor cleared his throat and shook his head, avoiding Tony’s gaze.

“I am doing quite well, Anthony. You need not worry.” Tony just shrugged, the motion jangling his chains. 

“Do you think Loki is going to come back and try to feed me again?” The question sparked remembrance in Thor, who had spent the majority of his time trying to forget how it felt for Tony’s lips and tongue to tease his fingertips. Feeling suddenly warm, Thor cleared his throat once more.

“If my brother’s aim is you, which is beginning to seem the truth, then he may try to do more that feed you.” At the thought of what more could mean, Thor’s temperature raised another few notches, and he was glad his beard would aid in hiding any change in the color of his cheeks. Tony, unaware of Thor’s inner struggle, groaned.

“I was afraid of that. I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop with him. All things considered, I’m surprised Loki hasn’t gone further, if he means it when he says all he wants is me.” Clenching his jaw, Tony growled low in frustration. “I don’t get it. I didn’t think your brother swung that way.” Thor furrowed his brows.

“To tell truth, I would say I have never seen my brother fancy any lover. He has always been somewhat preoccupied with other matters. It is true he has recently obtained what was his ultimate goal in taking our father’s place, but…” Hesitating, Thor looked at Tony, really looked at him, for the first time. He saw the handsome, well-groomed man, his lighthearted humor, his extreme intelligence, and the natural sensuality with which he moved and spoke. “I would not be surprised if, perhaps, there is something in you, Anthony Stark, which has finally called to my brother’s need for companionship regardless of your gender.”

The intensity of Thor’s gaze had an almost hypnotic effect on Tony, one that made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t that Tony was homophobic but rather he hadn’t really considered the male gender in that way before. In truth, he was pretty flexible in his sexuality, having participated in threesomes in the past, but he’d never been the recipient of so much intense scrutiny from the male sex, at least, not in a situation where he had to realize the truth of it. Loki’s attentions had scalded him on contact. His desires were so forceful that Tony had a knee-jerk reaction to pull away, but something about the way Thor was looking at him was more like a slow simmer. The awareness of it made him glad, for some reason, that his nakedness was covered.

“Careful, Anthony. I am a jealous God.” The interruption made both Thor and Tony jump a bit in surprise. Loki once again stood at the door, surveying them with the authority of a King, which he kind of was. His words had been cold, but something sparkled in the depths of his eyes that made Tony shiver. It was as if something delicious had occurred to the dark-haired man that he had never considered.

Loki, satisfied he was the center of attention, slinked across the room to the side of the bed opposite Thor and sat on the mattress. When he leaned in for his greeting kiss to Tony, Thor, for the first time, had a front row seat to the ravaging of Tony’s mouth. He could see every teasing nip, dancing of the tongue, and gentle caress, and as it progressed, Thor became uncomfortably aware of his body. His skin grew hot and tight, and to his mortified shock, he actually felt himself begin to grow hard. 

Thor wanted to look away, wanted to end the spell he was under, but it wasn’t until Loki slid his dark gaze in his golden brother’s direction that Thor’s eyes snapped in another direction. He knows, Thor realized with horror, but of course his brother knew. Despite their feuding, they were brothers. They had grown up together, and it should have been no surprise that Loki had figured out so early the beginning stirring of Thor’s desires.

“I heard a bit of your earlier conversation, my dearest Anthony. I want to assure you something.” Leaning in to brush his lips against Tony’s ear, Loki slid a hand beneath the covers, letting his fingers brush lightly down Tony’s body until they reached his thigh, just beside where Tony’s dick lay. “When I do take you, it will be because you begged me. Very sweetly.”

When Tony’s cock jerked instinctively at the topic, he couldn’t hide the reaction from Loki, whose smile told him he knew exactly what was going on with Tony’s body. Tony wanted to argue that he was a sexually active human being whose body reacted to sex in general, and it had nothing to do with Loki or his desires, but the engineer had a feeling any argument would merely serve as fuel to the God of Mischief’s entertainment. Pulling his hand out from beneath the covers, Loki stretched and began to remove his clothing, much to the dismay of Tony. 

“What are you doing?” Tony demanded, watching as the slow stripping revealed smooth ivory skin and a surprisingly muscular physique for someone so lean. Loki raised a dark eyebrow as if telling Tony he knew exactly the direction of the man’s thoughts.

“I’m dressing for bed.” He said it as if the answer should be obvious, but Tony swallowed as the dark-haired God moved to unfasten his pants and push them down.

“That looks like undressing for bed.” Loki shrugged, completely comfortable in his nudity and crawled beneath the covers to lay close beside Tony. His skin was cool to the touch, though not uncomfortably so. No, the uncomfortable part came when Loki draped one leg over Tony’s thigh, settling it between his legs and nestled right up to his cock.

“Loki.” Tony’s voice was strangled with restraint, which only served to make Loki smile secretly. “Do you really have to put your leg there? Can’t you just-”

“Hush, Man of Iron,” Loki scolded, leaning in to give Tony one more long and soft kiss. “A King must have his rest. Let me sleep…unless you want me to do something else to you first?” Tony’s lips pressed together in a thin line, and Loki settled his head on the curve of Tony’s shoulder. His ice-colored eyes glowed in the dark as they met Thor watchful gaze, and he smirked before closing them and drifting off to sleep. 

Thor watched as Tony, who was stiff with tense awareness of his ‘cuddle buddy’, slowly relaxed and fell asleep himself, his blue eyes dark with some unreadable emotion. Finally, hesitantly, Thor crawled forward until he was on the bed as well. Thor meant to lay on the edge, leaving plenty of room between him and the other two men, but after he fell asleep, the chill of night set in. In his sleep, the golden-haired men sought out warmth, slipping beneath the covers and cuddling close to Tony’s other side. And so, the three men spent the night.

***

Tony was so contentedly warm when the first stirrings of wakefulness poked at him the next morning that, at first, he just snuggled deeper into the covers. After a few moments, though, another sensation began to bug him. Did he need to pee?...No. Was he hungry? Thirsty?...No. 

And then it hit him. He was harder than he’d been in a long time, his cock almost painful in its arousal. That, in itself, wasn’t overly surprising, given the curse of morning wood he’d been dealing with since puberty, but something about the nature of his arousal was…off, and it caused him to wake even further.

Someone was playing with his cock. Ever the big fan of morning sex, that newest realization had Tony rushing to wake up all the way, ready to bang whatever bunny he’d taken to bed with him the night before, but the more he woke, the more he remembered his situation. Dread built in him, and when Tony opened his eyes, he found his fears proved valid as Loki’s face was the first thing he saw.

“Good morning, Anthony,” the God of Mischief said sweetly. He was resting on his elbow, his head on his hand, but the other hand…The other hand, Tony realized, was the one playing with his dick. Inhaling a breath, Tony looked at Loki with desperation swimming in his eyes.

“You said you wouldn’t take me unless I asked you to,” Tony reminded Loki, his breath coming in short gasps as his arousal only continued to build at the expert ministration of Loki’s fingers. Loki frowned.

“I did, but surely this doesn’t count.” In accompaniment with his words, Loki gave a particularly delicious squeeze to Tony’s cock, who inhaled a sharp breath that released again in a strangled moan.

“If Anthony asks you not to, I would think it falls in the parameters of ‘not until asked’, brother.” Thor’s voice by his ear surprised Tony, but he was too distracted to spare the golden-haired God even a passing glance. His eyes rolled back into his head as he felt his orgasm building. If Loki continued, he would-

And just like that, the God of Mischief stopped, leaving Tony hovering there at the brink of orgasm with no hope of relief. His smile as he stood told both men he knew exactly what he’d done, but Loki merely shifted to the appearance of Odin.

“Then I shall not disturb you further. I will tend to my duties instead.” Thor and Tony watched as the King of Asgard swept out of the room. It wasn’t until the echoes of retreating footsteps had long since faded that Tony released a groan of mixed fury and desperate desire.

“Shit! Now I’m going to have an erection all day. That asshole did this on purpose. I was so close to cumming, and he left me with blue balls. Why can’t he just leave me alone?” The mini rant left Thor, who had pushed himself up to a sitting position on the mattress, slightly devastated.

“I apologize, Anthony. If I had not interfered…” Tony shook his head, glaring down at himself as if sheer willpower would kill his erection.

“Don’t worry about it, big guy. I had mixed feelings on the subject myself. I just wish I didn’t have to sit here like this. Hell, if it weren’t for these fucking chains…” Tony shook his wrists for emphasis before continuing. “I would excuse myself and take care of the problem. I can’t even do that much.”

Thor’s attention shifted to the topic of conversation, his pupils dilating with sudden awareness. Truth be told, he’d been awake through the entirety of Loki’s play, and his breeches were feeling rather right as well, though he would never bring attention to that fact. He was still entirely too uncomfortable with the nature of his own blooming desires, but he was self-aware enough to know what was happening to him. Subconsciously, he wet his lips with a quick flick of his tongue, taking a deep breath before focusing on some distant point.

“This is my fault. As one man to another, I can understand the…difficulty of your situation. If you desire, I can…take care of the problem, as you put it, for you.” Tony’s jaw dropped, and Thor shifted uncomfortably as he felt rather than saw the other man’s shock, but they didn’t have to wait in awkward silence for too long.

“No, man. I won’t ask you to do that.”

“You don’t have to.” Thor focused his gaze on Tony’s, attempting to convey his seriousness through his eyes. “I am offering this boon willingly, Anthony. Allow this of me, and we need never speak of it again, if that is what you desire.” The sincerity in Thor’s blue eyes after all the sexual frustration Loki had pumped into his body had Tony derailed. That had to be it. That was the only reason he opened his mouth.

“Okay.” And that was that. He was committed, and as Thor nodded, a small part of Tony told him he wasn’t actually unhappy about the newest turn of events.


	4. A Pledge of Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Loki's pranks put Thor and Tony in a tight spot, Thor gives Tony a hand which builds a dynamic between them they never would have expected. Later, when Thor confronts Loki about his imprisonment of Tony, Loki reveals how deeply his feelings really go. Thor gives Tony a promise that leaves both of them even more confused than before.

Tony sucked in a breath as Thor’s large, strong hand wrapped around his cock. Thor squeezed gently, somehow displaying his strength even more by restraining it, and slowly drew his fist upward until it slipped right off the head of Tony’s dick. Realizing the lack of lubricant would be a problem, Thor pulled back momentarily, shuffling through the drawers of his mother’s bedside table until he found an oil he remembered her using on her hands when they got dry. Satisfied with the selection, Thor returned to Tony’s side and dripped a bit of oil from the vial onto his hand. A rich, honey scent filled the air as Thor again reached for Tony’s cock, slowly massaging it into the smooth, velvety skin.

Tony couldn’t help moaning at the slippery sensation of Thor’s oily hand sliding up and down, squeezing and massaging as it went. It felt almost too good, somehow even more tantalizing and erotic than Loki’s earlier ministrations. Almost without realizing it, Tony’s hips lifted off the bed, thrusting lightly into Thor’s fist. 

The golden-haired God, sensing from Tony’s body language that he was on the right track, continued with his attentive massaging, but he was going achingly slow. Without Thor even realizing it, the pace began to drive Tony into a mindless frenzy. He tried to pump his hips faster, to encourage the fist keeping him so well under control to move faster as well, but Thor merely continued with his unhurried speed.

A long, husky moan escaped Tony, and he arched his back, yanking against the chains on his wrists. Since Thor’s wrists were already pinned together, he decided to find a job for his second hand hovering uselessly over Tony’s thigh. Reaching down with that second, Thor took Tony’s balls in hand and began to massage them as he slowly pumped with the other.

The additional sensation seemed to drive the captive engineer wild, but the angle it required of his hands prevented Thor from sliding his fist any higher than halfway up Tony’s cock. As his hands continued to work, Thor considered the situation carefully. Tony would not be able to cum if he only pumped on the bottom part of his cock, and even if he did, there would be a mess everywhere, one Loki would be sure to notice. Maybe if he just used his mouth…

Biting his lip, blue eyes dark with lust, Thor looked up Tony’s body to his face. The mortal’s eyes were closed, head thrashing once in a while as he was lost to the sensations. The man was desperate for orgasm, his muscles straining, and it was that desperation that convinced Thor.

Leaning down, Thor wrapped his lips around the head of Tony’s cock and sucking. Tony’s eyes snapped open in shock. He felt the warmth of Thor’s mouth, his lips, and his hair brushing erotically over Tony’s stomach and thighs, but it felt so good, he couldn’t bring himself to object, especially when Thor began to tease the head of his cock with his teeth as he pushed it deeper into his mouth. 

Thor savored, the honey taste of the oil a nice compliment to the velvety smoothness of the skin, but he could only taste for so long before he got hungry for more. He began to increase his speed, his head pumping up and down with his fist as his other hand massage Tony’s balls with relish. His saliva mixed with the oil to make his movement slicker, increasing their speed by just a tad. 

Tony felt his orgasm building, his balls tightening beneath Thor’s surprisingly talented fingers. In his mind, he was begging for more, faster, but his mouth fell open in a silent cry as his orgasm swept over him. He felt jets of his cum spurting into Thor’s mouth, but he was too far lost in ecstasy to notice Thor’s throat constricting again and again around him as he swallowed every last drop. 

Finally, Tony went limp on the bed, his cock following suit, and he released a long sigh of contentment as he bathed in the afterglow. Thor sat up, extremely pleased with himself but still feeling a bit disturbed at his own emotions. He struggled to find something to say, some way to explain his behavior. He’d gone so far beyond what he’d hinted, after all, but by the time he’d gathered enough strength to turn his golden head in Tony’s direction, he found the man very soundly asleep. A bewildered laugh bubbled out of him, but he shook off his amusement. 

Regardless of getting the easy way out of a conversation, Thor had to face his feelings. He wouldn’t quite call what he felt love, not like the love he’d given Jane Foster, but something more than lust was stirring in him for the mortal Man of Iron, and the lust in itself was hard enough to face. 

Eyes soft with tenderness, Thor watched Tony sleep, and his jaw clenched with determination as he pulled the sheets back over the man’s nude form. He had to get Anthony Stark out from his brother’s clutches. It was even more vital now that he realized how he felt than it ever had before. If he allowed this to go on much longer, he would be forever lost. 

Tony lay where he was, pretending sleep as best he could but regulating his breathing and keeping his muscles as relaxed as he possibly could. He wasn’t quite ready to face Thor with any conversation that may follow what happened between them, so he faked sleep, hoping if he let enough time pass before ‘waking’ that they wouldn’t have to have that conversation at all. Determined to keep up the façade as long as he could, Tony’s mind descended into a comforting pool of algorithms and blueprints, the only world that made sense to him anymore. Maybe he’d have a design for a new suit by the time he was finished.

Hours passed, though Tony didn’t notice in his self-induced hypnotic state. On Thor’s end, he was standing sentry over the engineer’s body. He didn’t know when Loki was likely to return, but if he followed the pattern of the day before, he would be coming by around noon-day to bring food. If Tony was still asleep when that happened, maybe the golden-haired God would have a chance to speak one-on-one with his dark brother. 

As predicted, Loki came strolling in at lunch time with a platter of food looking amused at the expression Thor’s face. Again, he came around to the side opposite Thor, placed the tray on the bedside table, and leaned towards Tony for a kiss, but Thor interpreted him, placing his own hands between Loki and Tony.

“If I did not know any better, brother, I would say you were feeling jealous.” 

“I would speak with you, brother,” Thor said, ignoring Loki’s jibe. Tony, hearing the brothers speaking, roused himself from his thoughts but did not yet open his eyes, curious to hear what Thor wanted to say. 

“Hmm. Maybe I do not wish to hear it.” Despite his attitude, Loki did pull back, watching as Thor finally relaxed his protective stance. 

“You must release the Man of Iron, my brother. Even without risking the wrath of the team of powerful people he is a part of, a mortal cannot live in this realm. With your new position as King, you cannot risk our people knowing what you have done here.”

“I have forbidden anyone from going even within 200 feet of Frigga’s bedchambers, which the public believes a sign of my grief and do not question it, and if I remember correctly, Anthony Stark, Man of Iron, has avoided any contact with S.H.I.E.L.D or any of its operatives for quite some time now. Tell me, brother: who is supposed to suspect the truth of my actions? If you had not stumbled right in here like a bumbling idiot, even you would not know.”

Though Thor could not admit aloud, he did concede the truth of Loki’s words, but he was unwilling to let the matter drop. “What about me, brother? Will our people not question my disappearance?” Lokie actually laughed at that.

“By now, every man, woman, and child of Asgard has heard of the misfortunate confrontation you faced with your little mortal lover Jane Foster. Most did now approve of her in the first place, and those who bother to question your whereabouts learn from their King that you have been sent on a mission to clear your head of impossible fantasies. A few, like your lovely Sif, hope you come back a changed man, willing to accept the fate that was always lain before you…including your father. The King wishes his golden-haired son would accept his rule as monarch, after all.”

Thor shook his head, giving Tony’s prone body a long look before turning back to his brother once more. He was determined to get across to the dark-haired man, even if he’d never been able to so that before.

“Let go of this folly, Loki, my brother. You have to know it will not end well.” Loki smiled, and before Thor could react, he reached out and stroked Tony’s cheek with the back two fingers.

“I have never listened to your ‘advice’ before, dear brother, and I will not begin now. I want Anthony for myself, and I will have him.”

“Brother-”

“Do you think I do not know what happened after I left, brother.” Loki spat out the last word like a curse, his eyes and voice gone cold with the frost of his birthright. “You think I do not know it was not as impersonal as you claimed. Why do you persist in envy of what is mine? Why do you always try to take from me what was meant to be mine? For years, I have watched you snatch everything I held dear from my very hands, but I will not let you take Anthony.” As he roared in anger, Loki seemed to grow in stature until he finally threw a wave of power that broke one of the posts on the bed frame. The small display of fury seemed to calm the God of Mischief somewhat, and taking a deep breath, he turned a cool and collected smile on his brother.

“Fortunately for you, I am willing to share. Given the nature of my current workload, I cannot care for Anthony as I would like to, nor can I have the adequate time to…persuade him to the beauties of Asgard and a life here. If you want him to be happy, then you must take that responsibility, for know this, dear brother,” Loki paused, standing up from the bed accompanied by a whirl of his cloak. “I will never let him go.”

Thor watched Loki’s dramatic exit with no small amount of despair. He’d seen the truth in his brother’s eyes: Anthony would never escape. That bode ill for Thor as much as for the mortal. When the God of Thunder looked over at the object of his growing affections, he found Tony’s eyes open and brows furrowed.

“How long have you been awake, Anthony?” Thor asked, his voice holding a little bit of a scold.

“Long enough,” Tony said shortly, hesitating before he commented on the conversation he’d overheard. “I suppose that answers most of my questions about Loki’s intentions, but…” The man focused on Thor, his dark eyes boring into the God’s blue ones. “Was it true? What he said about your…Never mind.” Tony looked away, but Thor caught his chin and turned his head back.

“Yes, Anthony. It is true.” Tony’s mouth went dry, his heartbeat quickening, but he covered his reaction with a snort.

“What? Is my cologne Asgardian cat nip or something?” Thor laughed wryly.

“If only it was that simple, Man of Iron. All we would have to do is give you a bath.” An awkward moment of quiet passed as Thor looked intently at Tony’s face, keeping the man’s still with the strength of his fingers. “I may not be able to free you, Anthony, but I pledge to protect you. Do you accept my protection?” Breathless beneath the intensity of Thor’s stare, Tony nodded. With a short nod of his own, Thor leaned in and brushed his lips against Tony’s, sealing their pact. Tony experienced a brief zing of electricity through his body, smelled warm thunderstorms, and it was over. He told himself he wasn’t disappointed, and for a while, he allowed himself to believe that.


	5. I am Iron Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thor and Tony's encounters left them feeling uncomfortably aware of each other's emotions, Loki returned to again cause some mischief. Determined to protect Tony, Thor made an offer to the God that was just intriguing enough to accept, both ignoring Tony's objections.

Thor and Tony, who had both come to a silent agreement to not touch the subject of feelings again even with a 10-foot pole, had braced themselves as the sun set over Asgard. For lunch, Thor had again been forced to feed Tony his share, but they had tried to keep it impersonal…well, as impersonal as they could with Thor darting his heated gaze at Tony every time his lips or tongue teased the Thunder God’s fingertips. Once the awkward task had been completed, they had turned their attention to the eventual arrival of the God of Mischief and whatever new schemes he had to turn their lives upside down and inside out.

Tony tried his best to avoid sending sideways glances in Thor’s direction. He knew his…friend…had some resolution in mind when it came to facing his brother, but he had no idea what it may be, and that made him…nervous. Still, he had chosen to trust in the man’s pledge of protection, so he forced himself to think of something else.

Until Loki walked into the room.

“Hello, dearest Anthony,” Loki greeted, giving Tony his usual unfairly erotic, zinging to his toes kiss before sending a smirk Thor’s way. “Hello, brother. I trust the two of you have been well?”

“Very well,” Thor said, his face smooth and stoic. 

“I dunno,” Tony drawled, “My arms are a little numb. I think it’s because I’m tied up or something.” Loki laughed lightly at that.

“Well, if it is unbearable, I can always give you collar instead.” Brushing his fingers across Tony’s cheekbone and leaned in to murmur. “How pretty you’d look with a collar and chain leash all splayed out on the bed.”

“Careful, God of Mischief,” Tony growled, turning his head so his skin wasn’t touching Loki’s any longer. “Haven’t you ever seen Star Wars? Give me a bit of chain, and I will use it to choke the life out of you.” Again, Loki laughed, but he pulled back enough so Tony could relax instead of straining to avoid his touch.

“Despite your impoliteness, I have brought dinner. Would you like to eat?” Tony didn’t answer, but Thor decided to step in. 

“I shall feed him, brother.” Swallowing past something lodged in his throat, the golden-haired God continued in a husky whisper. “And you as well, if you desire.” Loki arched a perfectly groomed dark eyebrow at Tony as if asking for an explanation for his brother’s odd behavior, but the engineer was equally startled by Thor’s offer.

“Why, if I may ask, brother, do you wish to do that?”

“I have my reason,” was all Thor said. That seemed to satisfy the God of Mischief enough to drop the matter, but his brow raised a brow again when Thor settled himself between Tony and Loki with the platter of food and a goblet of wine, effectively blocking their contact. Loki snorted in sudden understanding, but he didn’t react further than that. 

Thor began to feed morsels of food and sips of wine to the two men, once in a while to himself if the two were both chewing, until the food slowly disappeared. When the platter and goblet were empty, there was a moment of silence as the two chained men waited to see what their captor would do next, but they both jumped when Loki unexpectedly took the platter and threw it to the side, the clatter loud and distracting. The God of Mischief took advantage of their surprise to push Thor on his back, leap over him, and straddle Tony’s hips.

“You thought to interpose yourself between my dearest Anthony and I, dearest brother. Tell me why.” Even as he spoke, Loki traced a finger down the bare expanse of Tony’s muscled chest and rocked his hips against Tony’s. Through the sheet and Loki’s clothes, the man felt the growing erection there and shuddered even as his mouth went dry.

“You asked me to care for Anthony,” Thor explained, his chained wrists held up in a placating gesture, “I shall do as you asked, but it must be in more than one capacity. Anthony is not prepared to handle your sexual desires, brother. You must see that.” Head tilted and eyes slightly narrowed, Loki ground himself against Tony, ignoring the man’s small strangled sound.

“And what, brother, are you prepared to do about it?” Again, Thor swallowed, obviously struggling with something that was difficult for him.

“I will take his place in satisfying you.” Loki threw his head back and laughed aloud, but Tony’s mouth dropped open in horror.

“No, Thor, you don’t have to-”

“I accept,” Loki said, speaking over Tony’s words as if they were inconsequential, “On one condition.”

“Name it, brother,” Thor said with his eyes downcast and voice still husky.

“Each time it becomes necessary, you must also satisfy Anthony’s needs, and you must wait until I may watch.”

“No!” Again, it was Tony who protested. “Thor, man, you don’t have to get involved in this guy’s insanity. I can live with and erection. Hell, I can live with a lot more, so you don’t have to-”

“Anthony.” Thor turned his gaze on the man, silencing his objections with the sheer mass of tenderness swimming in the God of Thunder’s blue eyes. “I made you a pledge, and you accepted it. Can you accept the consequences of that pledge now?” Tony’s jaw clenched as if he wanted to object again, but eventually, he sagged with acceptance. Smirking with delight, Loki rolled off of Tony’s body and turned to straddle Thor’s lap instead.

“What a curious arrangement you have made, brother. We shall see if it works.” Leaning in, Loki captured Thor’s lips and began to launch his steamy assault on the golden-haired man’s mouth. Not content to remain passive, Thor returned the kiss. His shackled wrists were pinned between them, so he could do nothing with his hands. His lips, however, soon took control of the kiss. Even with his dominant position and freedom to tangle his fingers painfully in Thor’s hair, Loki could do nothing to stop the control slipping slowly out of his grasp. When he was completely at the mercy of Thor’s lips, the God of Mischief pulled back, his chest heaving with heavy breathing. For a moment, the vulnerability caused by what had just happened seemed to touch the dark-haired man’s face, but it was gone in the blink of an eye, covered with a playful smirk.

“Careful, brother. If you try too hard to please me, I will think you have wanted this all along.” Thor said nothing as Loki pushed himself off his brother’s body and pulled himself out of bed.

“I am going to bathe. Anthony?” The man had gone all but unnoticed for several moments, but as both Gods attention shifted to the mortal, he wished the covers did a better job of hiding his erection. Loki shot him a grin that said he’d known every bit of the development of that boner. “If that is still here when I return, I shall have my brother take care of it for you. After all, it would be unfair to leave something like that unattended.” 

Loki turned and left, his parting words having the intended effect. Instead of calming down, Tony’s erection strained in desperate memory of Thor’s lips and hands stroking and teasing his skin. Never one to quench his own desires, Tony growled with the struggle to forget anything arousing. It irritated him how easily his body was adapting to the desires of that twisted prick.

“Man of Iron-”

“Don’t.” Tony’s snapping order had no small amount of anger and frustration. Surprisingly, the golden God obeyed. Taking in a deep breath, Tony focused on his memories of New York, the ghosts that haunted his sleeping and waking mind. It was no surprise that was effective. Taking in a ragged breath, the man finally turned his attention to Thor, eyes blazing. 

“If I had known this is what you meant by your pledge of protection, I wouldn’t have agreed to it. Now, that fucked up asshole has the license to do whatever he wants with you, and it’s my fault.” Thor’s face softened ever so slightly.

“I appreciate your concern, Anthony, but it will not be as easy for my brother as he claims. His position as captor will not protect him from the force of my own…desires. I have never been one to bow down in bed. Loki, on the other hand, contains quite a bit of bluster without the strength to back it up.”

“That doesn’t matter! I can’t let you do this!”

“I will do whatever it takes to protect you, Man of Iron,” Thor said, his voice steely with determination. Again, though, his face softened. “Though I am gladdened you care so much.”

“Of course I care. You’re my friend.” There was a slight hesitation before the work ‘friend’, but Tony stumbled past it. Neither of them commented, and an uncomfortable silence stretched before Tony spoke again. “He said he wouldn’t take me until I asked him to. Why couldn’t you have let enforcing that promise be enough?” One side of Thor’s mouth turned up in a wry grimace.

“It is not that easy, Anthony. My brother knows how to manipulate desires to get what he wants. The fact is you still become aroused is enough. My brother could use that against you until you folded to his wishes. As it stands, I am still not sure he will not have his way. He controls when and how you will receive release, Anthony. How long can a man hold out against that? You must retain your strength of will if you are to escape this fate.” 

Tony shivered in reflexive anticipation. He wanted to tell Thor that after everything that had happened, his will wasn’t that strong. It was barely keeping him alive before Loki whisked him away like some Viking prize. The look of confidence in the golden God’s eyes, however, stopped him from speaking those concerns aloud. Thor believed that Tony had the strength to withstand anything, and that belief gave Tony the strength to say:

“Alright. I’ll just have to a will of iron.” He grinned. “No big deal. I am Iron Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've had a lot going on, so it took longer than expected to get back to writing. I hope you enjoy it!


	6. Bath & Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some hygienic fun turns naughty, Tony is left with some disturbing thoughts.

Loki hadn’t been gone for long at all when he reappeared in the doorway, but he wasn’t bathed. Confused, Tony and Thor glanced at each other as the dark God approached the bed.

“It occurs to me neither of you have bathed nor relieved yourself in two days. That must be quite uncomfortable, and we cannot have that.” Reaching for Tony’s wrists, Loki unhooked the chains from the cuffs and clicked them together. Then, he took Thor’s chains and wrapped them twice around Tony’s throat before unhooking them from the bed. Pulling Tony into his arms, Loki grinned at the bewildered men.

“Don’t escape or fall too far behind, brother, or you will deal grievous harm to our dear Anthony.” With that, Loki walked to the door, ignoring the struggles of the man in his arms.

“I can walk on my own. This is ridiculous. Let me down.”

“Now, now, Anthony. I just want you in my arms. Is that such a hard thing to endure?” A particularly hard struggle tightened the chains around his throat ever so slightly, and Tony froze. Loki smiled. “Be careful, dearest. We wouldn’t want any bruises on your skin.” Grumbling, Tony held still as Loki carried him into a large bathing chamber, Thor trailing just behind them.

The room was large and very luxurious with a bath in the very center more the size of a pool. It steamed, filling the entire room with a warm fog. Instead of going towards the water, Loki veered right and led the group to a small side chamber. At first glance, Tony couldn’t quite tell what it was used for. There was a tiled ditch in the center with running water flowing through it like a man-made stream. It was almost like…a latrine. 

The moment the word came into his mind, Tony realized the room was like a toilet of some sort. His suspicion was confirmed when Loki let him slide to his feet and ushered for Thor to go first followed by Tony. Never one to break the cardinal man rule of the bathroom, Tony kept his eyes averted as Thor did his thing, but apparently, neither brother had such qualms when Tony moved to do the same. Glad he wasn’t potty shy or, for that matter, shy whatsoever, Tony took care of his business and moved back out of the room. 

Given that baths were more of a Roman development, Tony wasn’t surprised to notice columns scattered around the room, including some in the bathing area. It was also no surprise when Loki took Tony, and thereby Thor whose chain was still wrapped about the mortal’s throat, to one of the columns in the water. Unclipping Tony’s cuffs from one another, Loki wrapped Tony’s arms around the column in a backwards hug and clipped them together again. Then, taking the chain wrapped around Tony’s throat, Loki hooked it up to the cuffs before unwrapping it from around his prisoner’s neck. The resulting arrangement gave Thor a bit more freedom of movement but left Tony pinned helplessly, just as in the bedroom. 

“My, my,” Loki said as he looked over Tony with gleaming eyes. “Does he not look like quite the picture, brother?” Thor didn’t answer, instead replying:

“Would you like me to wash you, brother?”

“Do as you wish.” Loki commanded, but his crystalline gaze never left Tony as his golden brother approached him with a small vial of colored glass and a luxurious-looking rag. Thor didn’t hesitate to begin lathering his dark brother up with the richly scented soap, but when he tried to step between the God of Mischief and his prize, Loki murmured for Thor to wash him from behind, arms looped around him as the strong hands smoothed over ivory chest and stomach.

Tony would have looked away, but something in Loki’s gaze kept him in a trance, unable to focus on anything else. He watched as the tanned hand holding the lathering rag slowly descended below the water, which was clear enough to see every bit of what happened beneath the surface. The hand circled around a very clear erection and pumped twice in a clear provocative move, but then Thor released the rag, allowing it to float away, before moving to direct skin-to-skin contact.

His hand moved slowly at first. Up. Down. Up. Down. When Loki released a hiss of pleasure and murmured something Tony couldn’t quite hear, Thor began to pump his hand a little bit faster. The dark-haired God reached his arms back around to entangle themselves in Thor’s golden hair, and he leaned into the circle of his brothers chained embrace. Still, he didn’t release Tony from his eyes, even hazed as they were with pleasure.

What made the whole thing more tantalizing was how the movements caused small tugs at the chain bound to Tony’s wrists. Every tug was a physical reminder of what he saw before him, and despite himself, the erotic scene began to arouse the mortal as well. By the time Loki cried out in release, Tony was sporting a nice, handy erection himself. 

The God of Mischief, though, was not done with his games. Ducking out of the loop of his brother’s arms, Loki found the rag, lathered it up with more soap and began to return the favor to his brother. He followed the same lazy exploration of the muscled limbs as Thor had, and when he reached the sizeable erection, he paused. 

“Stay,” Loki ordered his brother before moving towards Tony. “Alright, brother,” Loki said when he reached Tony’s side. “You may begin to play with yourself. Slowly.” After only a small hesitation, Thor began to do as he was told. Loki, a smile twitching on his lips, leaned in and brushed them against Tony’s ear. “Watch him. Do not look away, or I shall have to think of a suitable punishment.” A knot tightening in Tony throat, he kept his eyes riveted on Thor and the slow movement of his hand up and down his erection. In slow meandering circles, Loki began to wash Tony as well, but the tone of the action was much different. Though he didn’t pause in any one place long enough for it to be considered a breach of his agreement with Thor, the rag scraped tortuously over sensitive areas, heightening Tony’s arousal even further.

Thor continued to pleasure himself, as he was told, but the sight of his dark-haired brother stroking Tony’s naked skin was enough to make him wild. Not with jealousy but with sensual excitement. Tony’s eyes on him were a heady aphrodisiac, and he didn’t know if he would last much longer. When Loki’s hand finally reach the area of Tony’s erection, teasing and scrubbing the skin around it without ever actually touching the straining flesh, Thor exploded, his growling shout enough to make Tony shudder.

A sly smile still playing on his lips, Loki unhooked Tony from the column and led him to the back area of the pool where stairs led up to a mat on the floor. Thor, still limp from his powerful orgasm, followed the tugging of his chain and came to the mat just as Loki wrapped the chain about another column, stretched Tony’s arms above his head as he lay flat on his back, and chained him there. There was just enough slack for Tony to flip onto his stomach, and Loki had him do just that. 

Pulling out another colored glass vial, Loki began to rub a fragrant oil into the muscled skin of Tony’s back in a luxurious massage. For a moment, Tony allowed himself to forget where he was and what he was doing there and relax into the massage, but when Loki had him flip over again, there was no denying the presence of two heavily aroused men looking down at him. Before Tony could react, Loki pushed him to a sitting position, slipped behind him, and pulled the mortal into his lap. Tony attempted to struggle, but Loki nipped his ear in warning.

“I promised not to force you, Anthony, but really, if you squirm in my lap like that, I may lose all of my sensibilities.” Tony froze immediately, suddenly aware of the hard length pressed along his back. He shivered but didn’t move as Loki began to massage oil into his chest as well. “Brother,” Loki said casually, “I believe our Anthony had waited long enough. It is time for you to help him.”

“Should we not-”

“Or shall I do it?” Loki cut in before Thor could form any argument. Resigned, the golden-haired God crawled over, spread the mortal’s legs, and knelt between them. With a gentleness that seemed to go against his size and stature, Thor leaned down and took the head of Tony’s cock into his mouth. The slow exploration of Thor’s hot mouth soon had Tony arching against Loki’s back, but neither brothers let up. Loki continued to massage Tony’s chest and arms while whispering things he’d like to do to his body into his ear, things Tony wasn’t entirely averse to, especially with Thor’s mouth driving him crazy.

After a few moments of sexual torture, Loki handed the oil to Thor and ordered him to use a finger on Tony’s ass. For a moment, the sex-hazed man thought to object, but Thor’s mouth was already on him again, one hand cupping and massaging his balls while an oil-lubed finger from the other hand rubbed oil into the opening of Tony’s ass.

“Fuck!” Tony cried out, so lost to the sensations he almost didn’t hear Loki resume his murmuring. Almost. Tony’s back arched again, and Thor took advantage of the moment to slip his finger into the mortal’s ass. Tony responded by crying out and arching again. The finger slid in and out while Thor’s mouth, lips, and tongue sucked, massaged, and teased Tony’s cock, and soon, the man felt his orgasm coming, his balls tightening in preparation.

Tony erupted when Thor slid a second finger in to join the first, and his orgasm was so powerful, white spots flooded his vision. He thought he heard Loki whisper, I love you, into his ear, but he was too far gone to tell. Slipping into a semi-unconscious state of exhaustion, Tony didn’t notice what happened after his orgasm stopped.

When he came to himself again, he was once more lying on the bed, arms chained over his head with Thor on one side and Loki on the other. He must have been out for longer than he thought because both were asleep and snuggled up to his sides beneath the blankets. Looking at the face laying on his chest, Tony blinked and examined each one.

Loki’s sleeping face was soft and vulnerable, an expression Tony never expected to see on the God of Mischief and one that caused a sudden, unexpected twinge of tenderness to swell inside him. Once again, Loki’s whispered words played across his mind, and Tony, for the first time, wondered if it was true. He’d firmly believed the God had dragged him here for some twisted game, but he was beginning to wonder if that was true. Was it possible for Loki to actually…

Clearing the thoughts from his mind, Tony turned his attention to Thor, whose sleeping face wasn’t so much vulnerable as gentle. The golden-haired brother had always possessed greater strength of will and character than his brother. A sign of gentleness would seem off for most with that must strength, but on Thor, it only served to accent it. Another twinge of tenderness pricked at Tony, and he swallowed, looking at the ceiling.

He was in a dangerous position. He had been ever since Pepper died, but this was different. Whereas before he was on a path to self-destruction, now he was on a path to the unimaginable. Could it be possible to actually develop feelings for people in these circumstances? Putting aside the fact that he’d never had feelings for men (that didn’t really matter since he’d never had feelings for anyone but Pepper), could he actually be getting warm and fuzzy for two Gods, one of which was his friend, in such a weird Stockholm situation?

Thor had warned him to be cautious, that his desires would be played against him, but desires in themselves were not something to worry over. Tony Stark had been an infamous playboy before Pepper. He knew how to detach feelings from desires, but this…

Determined to put his ridiculous thoughts from his mind, Tony forced himself into a troubled sleep.


End file.
